


Unbreakable Bond

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose swore to protect Lissa. And something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grlgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlgoddess/gifts).



'Lissa? If I asked you if you wanted to have sex with me, what would you say?'

'That was what you were asking?'

'Yes.'

'Of course I would. I just didn't think...'

Rose sighed. 'Lissa. I swore to protect you. With my life. I have a, like, unbreakable bond with you?'

'Yes, but I didn't think that implied anything more. I don't want to, you know, take advantage.' 

'Your concern does you credit,' Rose said drily. 'Nevertheless, I'm yours, until death. In this way, as in every other.'

This time, she took her vest off altogether. Lissa got the hint.


End file.
